An Unplanned Date
by herondalezone
Summary: After her ex-boyfriend not show up in and type of goodbye date, Clary see herself not knowing what to do when facing all those pity glances that people were giving her. That's when the most good looking guy that she had ever saw decides to help her, taking the before destroyed night to an ending that the girl would never imagine. •clace • au • mundane universe • one-shot


A normal person wouldn't accept going on a date with a cheating ex boyfriend, just so he can explain his version of facts. But Clarissa Morgenstern definitely wasn't feeling like a normal person that day.

After using her whole morning cleaning her apartment of everything that reminded her, even vaguely, of Sebastian (the before said ex), the young girl was not with her mind in the right place. Being honest with herself, she would admit that the trigger of her sadness wasn't the fact that she had lost a boyfriend, it was the changes that she would have to do in her life after the breakup.

Her relationship with Sebastian wasn't perfect, it wasn't even exciting, but it was convenient. One year and a half before, their relationship could be described as cute, both still learning what each other like and they wanted to be close, but with time that affection was fading and, at least for Clary, that romance became just a chance of having someone to listen to her and to satisfy her desires occasionally and that was all that her, at her twenties and going through college, could ask for. In general, both parts had stopped making an effort a long time ago, so it wasn't with all the surprise in the world that Clary saw her relationship end, but being cheated on it wasn't something that did any good to a girl self-esteem.

Even tho she didn't kept resentment of her former boyfriend, she would never want to get back together, which made her wonder what was the real reason that got her to get all dressed up and going to that fancy restaurant. Maybe some dark and needy part of her was missing the comfort of having a boyfriend, even if he was almost omnipresent. Anyway, her heart knew that this "date" was going to end up in a huge nothing.

The redhead also didn't understand why she was putting so much effort in that date, rather than wearing her sweater, jeans and usual all stars, she had opted for a green dress that highlighted her same color eyes, a pair of expensive earrings, red hair falling loose in all its grace almost reaching her hips. She had even put some red lipstick on!

And all that only annoyed her more when it was made clear that Sebastian wasn't going to show up. Seriously, if he was the one who invited her to that fancy restaurant, for what damn reason he wouldn't make it?

Clary was already tired of waiting, she found herself for longer than one hour in the place and had ordered two glasses of wine. Even then, she convinced herself of continuing in the restaurant instead of going back to her place, Clary knew that if she had a real and mature closure of her relationship, different from her angry screams and the pathetic apologies coming from Sebastian when she found him in bed with another girl, maybe that tiny feeling of missing something would go away.

She decided, then, to observe the place: a beautiful chandelier was localized in the middle of the restaurant, the tables had a delicate decoration and had some candles on its top. Sebastian could be a little bit of a jerk, but he knew to find a good place for a date. Anyway, this feeling flew out of her mind when she realised that some people were staring at her, in a not very kind way, holding a pity look.

And it was in those circumstances that the most handsome guy that her eyes had ever laid on suddenly sat on the chair right in front of her.

"Sorry i'm late, love. I was stuck in traffic, you know how it is."

If Clary thought that her night couldn't get weirder, she found herself tragically mistaken, cause she had absolutely no idea of who was that greek good sat in front of her.

The girl gave the stranger a confused and at the same time questioning glance, which made him lean closer to her and whisper:

"My name is Jace, Jace Herondale. Just keep going with it, okay? Whoever didn't show up is an asshole and those people staring are just as stupid."

Even tho she was still feeling confused, Clary couldn't stop thinking of how cute this Jace guy was, being so sweet and helping her with the look that made her uncomfortable. And the fact that he was the owner of a stunning beauty also helped her to make the decision of keep going with the pretend.

"I'm Clary. Thanks for helping me… The guy who didn't showed up is, indeed, an asshole" answered her, also whispering so the people around them wouldn't hear the conversation and, after realising that she wasn't just a poor girl who was dumped by some guy, they stopped staring.

After listening to her last affirmation, Jace laughed a little too loud for the fancy ambient that they were now, but Clary didn't got bothered, since it was a very pretty laugh. Then, she allowed herself to analyse the details of that boy's appearance: blonde hair and incredibly golden eyes, covered by long eyelashes, strong nose and a prominent jaw and full and totally kissable lips (not that she thought that this was a decent adjective to describe a person that she just met) and even with he sitting, she realised that he was very tall, thing that she definitely admired, regardless of the fact that she was very short. The thought that he went out from one of those period romances that she enjoyed reading crossed her mind.

"May I ask what a beauty like you wanted to go on a date with this said idiot?" _Ah, Raziel, _his voice was so deep and masculine that made her have some sinful thoughts, she wondered how she hadn't noticed his voice before.

"Being completely honest, and I previously warn you that this will make me sound stupid, this asshole is my ex boyfriend, who ended up cheating on me and convinced me to come here and hear his apologies. But, just for the record, no matter what he would say, I wouldn't be naive enough to get back together.".

"I appreciate the sincerity." and he gave her a comprehensive smile, that once again put the girl's attention in his lips. _Control yourself, Clarissa! _"I'm sorry for this traumatic break up, but I can't lie and say that I'm a little bit happy that he left you waiting."

"I beg your pardon?"

Jace just laughed of the incredulity that took over the redhead's voice.

"Cause this brought me to a weird kind of unplanned date with a beautiful young lady who just became single. That makes me a lucky guy, doesn't it?" he was, indeed, glancing at her with a look of appreciation, like he was happy with the vision that the girl gave him.

"Honestly, I feel like I'm the lucky one tonight." Clary kept going, now whispering again hoping that nobody would listen: "Thank you so much for helping me, if I had to face this people that were clearly embarrassed and feeling sorry for me, I think I could have freaked out."

"Well, it was my pleasure to help you. And, I say it again, this ex of yours is a jerk. I just met you and already realised that you are an amazing person, beautiful and, with all the respect, smoaking hot. What stupid guy would cheat on a girl like you? And when he gets a second chance, he screw up again? I apologize for you in the name of all men, I think that every day we lose a good and respectful guy in the field."

That made her laugh, which surprised her. She didn't expect that she would be laughing of the situation this soon. But that guy seemed to have such a good energy, it was almost like he was showing this light coming from inside of him, that everything that she wanted to do was ask him to keep talking, that he would definitely redeem a little bit of respect that she had with men if he kept complimenting her like that. Needless to say that this was doing wonders with her before ruined self-esteem.

"I can say that after this selfless act, I can accept your apologies in the name of all men."

They both laughed and continued staring at each other, thing that was, surprisingly, not embarrassing. Clary was trying to memorize his gorgeous face and she thought that he was doing the same with hers. The look on Jace's face was so penetrating that she could almost feel like he was opening her and discovering her deepest secrets.

The redhead never believer in love at first sight, but the deep connection and attraction that she had felt right away with that golden boy wasn't something that she had ever experienced before in her life. And just simply let that go didn't seemed like an option to her.

"Well, tell me more about you, Jace."

And then she learned that he had no problem with talking about himself. He looked confident with everything that he was saying, thing that the girl thought it was really sexy.

Clary found out that Jace was a Law student in N.Y.U and that he used his free time to play piano and give muay thai classes for free. His parents had died when he was really young, which made Clary feel bad for him, but then her heart lost a beat when she saw Jace's facial expression lightening up when he started talking about each member of his adopted family, the Lightwoods. Anyway, she thought that his way of leading the conversation was so interesting that she couldn't take her eyes of him. Sometimes she would even send some indecent glances to his lips or to his biceps that were flexing beautifully every time he pointed what he was saying with gestures.

They got so excited that they only remembered to order some food after one hour since Jace had helped Clary. And they kept talking after they finished their dishes, about the most random topics; since their particular lives till which team they thought that would win the american football season, thing that lead to a heated and fun discussion where Clary defended with all conviction that the New York Giants would win and Jace replied her with logical arguments pointing that the Seahawks would win.

Jace was a gentlemen till the time that they decided to leave, at 11 p.m., and just because the restaurant was closing its doors. He helped her put her coat on and insisted in waiting for her cab with her, saying that New York could be dangerous at that hour of the night.

And the night ended up even better for Clary when, while they were waiting, he leaned closer to her (due to their huge height difference) and said, with a sincere voice and with those beautiful golden eyes staring at her with a deep and hopeful look:

"I really don't want to pressure you, I know you just ended a long time relationship with a problematic closure, but I believe that I wasn't the only one who felt this connection. We talked for a few hours, but I feel like we could go on forever and it's like I've known you forever. If I'm not mistaken and you felt that way too, even lightly, could you please give me your number?"

"Wow… I don't think that no one have ever made such a speech just to ask for my number." The girl laughed, but regretted immediately when an embarrassed smile and an uncertain look crossed his face. "You weren't the only one who felt that way, Jace. Seriously, in one night I think you treated me better than any guy I've dated before. So, I have a better idea: I can give you my number and we could also settle to see each other this next friday, at 7 p.m., in that New York Giants game and then i could show you how amazing my team is, what do you think? Just for the record, I'll pay the tickets."

Clary normally were never this direct, but in that moment she was very sure that she wanted to go on that date. Not an unplanned date, like this one, but one were they would both go because they wanted to, and not because destiny decided to throw they at the same place again. She was already craving the anxious feeling, thinking about what she would wear and if he was going to be just as nice as he was today.

"I agree with our date, but I have two conditions." replied Jace, making the girl arch her eyebrow. "I'll pay the food and you will have to let me take you to a Seahawks game at the first opportunity that we have. Deal?"

"We have an agreement!"

Both kept staring at each other, smiling in a silly way. And, when the cab that Clary had ordered finally came, they hugged each other, more tight than a hug between two people that had just met should be, but it just felt _right_.

Clary always got excited when she knew that she was going to a New York Giants game, but at this moment she was almost shaking because of how thrilled she was for the friday game, even tho the reason was not because she was going to see her favorite team play. She could barely wait to meet again a certain golden boy...


End file.
